dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Miss Boo
|romaji = Misu Bū |galaxy = North Galaxies |race = Genie |birthplace = |birthday = Age 790 |age = |status = |gender = Female |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |headquarters = Sacred Land of Karin, EarthDragon Ball Online |manga debut = |anime debut = |movie debut = |ova debut= |family =* Majin Boo * Baby Boo |techniques =* Love-Love Power |tools = }} |Misu Bū|''Pǔ Wū Xiǎojiě'' in |lit meaning=Miss Boo}}Taiwanese Guidebook, Dragon Ball Online is the spawn and wife of the good Majin Boo. Background Sixteen years after the defeat of the evil Majin Boo, Miss Boo was created after Majin Boo, longing for the romantic relationships he had seen in humans, accidentally read one of Mark's adult books. The intense longing for love caused Boo to expel smoke from his body, which then took form as Miss Boo. The two Boo married shortly thereafter and decided to have a child. Reading the adult book once again, the two decided to create a child by using pieces of their rubbery body and then combining their Love-Love beam to give life to the child.Dragon Ball Online Guidebook Personality Miss Boo appears to be somewhat perverted, as she suggested reading Bob and Margaret’s Forbidden Games a second time to gain an understanding on how to create offspring. Appearance Miss Boo exhibits the that is a trademark of the Majin race. She has a more slim figure than her bulky husband and has blue skin, rather than pink, and matching blue eyes. Like her husband, however, she bears the same respiratory holes across her arms. Her head tentacles are arranged similar to human hair, with a long head tentacle stretching out behind her in the style of a ponytail. She wears a purple vest, with gold trim, and a white bra underneath. Miss Boo also seems to wear similar arm-guards to that of her husband, though hers are violet and are slightly heart-shaped. She wears long, purple-colored pants with a white sash around her waist, and what appears to be pocket jewelry hanging off the side. Her shoes seem to be similar in design to her armbands. Abilities Miss Boo's power is relatively unknown, as she is never seen in a fight. However, as she was the first of Majin Boo's creations, and it took many generations for his power to weaken through his offspring, it can be safely assumed that she was close to her husband in terms of power. She could also preform the Love-Love Power in order to give life to she and her husband's offspring. In Other Media Video Games While she is not a playable character in any game to date, Miss Boo does appear as a Class Trainer for the Majin race in Dragon Ball Online. She can be found, in the game, residing in the forests of the Sacred Land of Karin. Despite not appearing in the game, the female Majin's head tentacles can be arranged in the same style as Miss Boo in Dragon Ball XenoVerse; the only difference being the length of the ponytail, as it is shorter. Trivia * Miss Boo is said to be expelled in the exact same nature as the pure evil Majin Boo. Rather than Boo expelling his evil side, however, he expelled the immense feelings of love and obsession he had, after imagining an ideal girlfriend, into a new Boo. * In the game, Dragon Ball Online, Miss Boo seems to have purple eyes rather than the blue shown in the concept art drawn by Toriyama. Quotes * (To Mr. Boo) "I also want to love you. Please take good care of me!" References Category:Characters Category:Game-only Characters Category:Majin (Demon-Human)